


6 Hours

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, Some Romance, mix it together and presto!, some danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is just a little teaser of one Harrison Wells fic that I created during my hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> It's official! I'm in love with Tom Cavanagh's Harrison Wells <3 Curse these bad guys for being so darn adorable and evil!

  
[](http://40.media.tumblr.com/00df55d5cc87c8fe04f44488f9705a78/tumblr_nfrigsjLjU1s538ozo1_500.jpg)

Harrison chuckled at Cisco’s little joke while Caitlin shook her head at his antics. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

_(Y/n) calling …_

“Ooh, someone’s got a call from his Mrs.” Cisco sang as he walked out of the room. Dr Wells sent him a playful glare as Caitlin followed her friend to another part of the facility.

“You know that’d be funnier if they were actually married?” Harrison heard her say as her voice echoed down the corridor. Smiling to himself, Wells answered the buzzing phone.

“Hey, we missed you at breakfast.” He said happily. There was a silence on the other end for a brief second until it was filled with the deep voice of a man.

“She’d say something sickeningly sweet if she could, but I’m afraid she’s a little tied up at the moment.”

“Eiling.” Wells said through a clenched jaw.

“Nice guess. Now listen here, I want the Firestorm Matrix in 6 hours. If you don’t deliver, you won’t see this beautiful face again.” Eiling threatened. 

The sound of an electrical taser could be heard switching on and Wells desperately wanted to snap the General’s neck.

“If you touch so much as a hair on her head…” Wells warned but his ears were met with your muffled cries. Eiling held nothing back when he pressed the electrified rod into your shoulder. 

“6 hours.” Eiling said over the phone before hanging up.


End file.
